Hey Arnold Lemon Fanfic
by kkluvz2write
Summary: This is Lemon Fanfic inspired by the main characters from the cartoon Hey Arnold. Please DO NOT read if you do not like lemon Fanfiction. I warn you there ARE lemons featured here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hey Arnold! Characters, but I do own the story; please do not read if you don't like lemons.**

**Hey Arnold Fanfic**

Helga's POV:

It was a cold day, but not cold enough to snow, every time I exhaled I could see my breath, I made sure to cover my mouth back up with my thick scarf and continued walking towards school. It was strange knowing I was going to graduate middle school. I felt a tugging at my heart from keeping a secret for several years. I had never told Arnold how I felt and I knew we'd be going to different high schools. I wish I could have told him how I felt before all this.

I put my thick pink jacket in my locker and looked in the small mirror that was hung on the door. I adjusted my light brown beret and pulled at the long blonde strands of hair that were hanging past my chest slightly wavy and rather thick. I finally had my eyebrows plucked and waxed so that I no longer had a unibrow. My blue eyes looked rather dull today, I only wore eyeliner and some mascara but I looked semi tired and depressed. I sighed as I pulled the sleeves of my brown long-sleeved shirt and looked at my black ripped jeans and worn-down black combat boots. I sighed again as I walked into class, playing with my earrings, relieved that my third upper lobe was no longer hurting me and excited for the next one I'd get. I found that aside from poetry, writing, and drawing that piercings were a way to express myself; and I was certain I'd get a tattoo.

"Hey Phebs." I greeted Phoebe as I sat next to her for history class, the first most boring class of the day.

"Good morning Helga." She smiled at me; she didn't change much over the years. She grew out her dark hair to her shoulders and had straight across bangs; she still had a young round face and beautiful Asian eyes; large and brown. She liked wearing sweater dresses with leggings and flats or Converse. She still had to wear glasses, she liked to wear the long rectangle lenses with a flared wings on the top edges which made her look sophisticated. She was still top of the class, now that Lila moved away which was bitter sweet; Arnold was really depressed after she left and I was somewhat happy but we ended up getting along pretty well.

"Alright class settle down." Mr. Stewart walked in, he was our new teacher and a royal pain. I looked around and noticed Gerald was passing notes to Phoebe; he wasn't too different either. He had that crazy high afro and was a cool guy, wearing skinny jeans and jerseys. And then I made eye contact with . . . Arnold. He smiled at me and I smiled back, nodding my head slightly. He had changed, but not the way you'd think; he was more confident but still sweet and kind; always willing to help. His face was almond shaped, his blond hair medium length and spiked up; he still wore his blue baseball cap with a new and improved red and black flannel shirt with a teal long sleeved shirt over it; the tail of his flannel hanging out with skinny jeans and all black Converse. His green eyes shone and he had this unique glow about him; he's always had that glow. He's been through a lot lately; his grandpa was diagnosed with cancer and his grandma's had it pretty rough but they've been hanging in there. We've been hanging out after school since we always tend to be partners: for lab, art class, writing assignments, projects, presentations, and the like.

"Helga and Arnold, you'll work on the final presentation together for your history report." Mr. Stewart spoke up as I realized I was zoning out again.

"Roger that." I nodded.

"Ok." Arnold agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I say we start off with finding good sources." Arnold started up his computer as he began searching.

"Sure, I don't mind doing the artistic part, getting the poster board, or science board and getting some pictures either drawn or printed and glued on. Hell, I might even add some glitter." I scoffed as Arnold laughed.

"Sounds great Helga." He smiled at me as I felt my cheeks redden.

"Say Arnold, do you mind if I get a soda?" I asked sheepishly as he turned to look at me.

"Sure, do you mind getting me a Squirt?" He smirked back at me.

"Sure thing Arnoldo." I winked as I went downstairs to the kitchen, opening up the fridge when I saw Suzie Kokoshka sitting at the table having some tea and reading the newspaper. She aged surprisingly well, still keeping her thin figure, bright brown eyes and short curly blonde hair. She smiled at me, I grinned at her when she put her paper down and took a sip at her tea.

"You and Arnold are working on homework together again I see?" She smiled at me as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Yea, I don't know what it is about the teachers assigning us as partners all the time." I shrugged, trying not to look too deep into anything.

"Oh I'm sure they see how well you two work together. Adults can see those things."

"What things?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The things that hint at potentially _permanent _partners in the near future." She got up and opened one of the cabinets and brought back two small bags. She walked back towards the table and handed them to me, they were bright yellow with candies inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Kokoshka." I smiled as she rested her chin on her hands.

"You know he likes you." She said slyly.

"W-what?" I drew back as she giggled.

"Arnold, he always talks about you and how great you are. I'm sure he's too shy to ask you out, I mean it must be a shock after the relationship you two had in elementary school. You've matured a lot Helga, both of you have." She stood, finished her tea and told me good night. She had to get up early and said it was nice talking to me, though I felt like she did all the talking.

"Here ya go Arnoldo." I handed him the soda and bag of candy.  
"Thanks Helga, where'd you get this from?"

"Mrs. Kokoshka." I said as I opened my soda and took a long drink.

"That was nice of her." He smiled bashfully as I noticed his cheeks reddened, I wondered if she'd told Arnold the same thing she told me.

"Well, I printed out a few photos for our project, so if you want we can go tomorrow to get a science board.

"Sure." We worked throughout the night, then I suddenly found myself asleep on his bed, I turned and found him facing me. His face was so angelic when he slept, suddenly I realized my parents didn't even call to see if I was ok, thus I took this chance and simply slept on. The next morning, I went home, showered and put on a pair of ripped jeans with a simply gray shirt that had my favorite band name on it, a black bandana folded up like a headband and newer black combat boots.

"I'm going now!" I turned to see that no one was home. I rolled my eyes as I walked outside to see Arnold waiting for me, he was wearing a blue and black flannel with a pair of old jeans and black Vans. His hair was messy and his blue cap sat atop his head perfectly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." I smiled as we walked over towards the office supply store and we were in and out but I couldn't help but notice how many girls had their eyes on him; I was sure that when he changed schools he would get a girlfriend.

"Helga, what's wrong?" Arnold looked at me worriedly as I noticed I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears away as I sat on his bed.

"You know we're going to be graduating middle school soon." I started as he nodded his head.

"And you know we'll be going to different high schools." I began to feel tears trickling down my cheeks as he nodded again.

"And we won't be seeing each other as often." I tried to go on but I kept getting choked up.

"Helga, what are you trying to say? We'll always be friends." He put his hand on my shoulder as I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"That's just it, when we go to high school I know you'll be surrounded by beautiful girls that will want to go out with you and I won't be one of them." I felt so much pain, it was like my heart was breaking.

"Helga, I don't believe you're thinking clearly. Besides, I'm not planning on getting just any girlfriend, she'll have to be someone I really care for. And you know we can go to the same high school, my grandma was thinking of sending me to a different one because she thought it would be better for me, education wise. But I told her I didn't want to leave all my friends." He hugged me as I squeaked slightly, I could hear him chuckle.

"Arnold, what are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence, he kissed me on the forehead and my heart swelled, my cheeks reddened, and somehow I fell even more in love with him.

"You've become such a great friend, different from Gerald in a good way . . . a really good way. I want this friendship to keep growing and one day I want to ask you out. But for now, let's just finish this project ok?" He looked at me earnestly as I nodded. I understood what he meant and I was so happy when he told me we'd go to the same high school now.

Our presentation went very well, we got an A and Arnold took me out for an ice cream.

"That was awesome." He smiled as he sipped on his shake.

"It was." I took another bite at my sundae. We both laughed and had such a good time, I hoped we'd be like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks and a year later, we graduated middle school and completed our first year of high school. I wound up in the drama club and Arnold was on the baseball team, we ended up going on a few dates but haven't become an official couple yet. I honestly have to regrettably say that we haven't even kissed on the lips. Sure he's kissed my cheek, my nose, my forehead, my hand, my shoulder, my neck, hell even my back! But he's never tried to kiss me on the lips. It was starting to bother me a bit, but I knew better than to rush him.

"Do you deny falling in love with the prince?" A harsh voice could be heard throughout the room.

"I do not deny it." I said with an equally harsh tone.

"Then I have no choice but to vanish you."

"No Eric, banish not vanish! Oh for Pete's sake, we'll never get through the first act." Mrs. Scarlet sighed as I face palmed myself and took a seat at the end of the stage.

"Helga I must say you've done an excellent job, please take a break while I work with Eric."

"Roger that Mrs. Scar." It was a nickname that kind of stayed with her, even if she had no scars. We were really close, she was like an aunt, a really cool aunt.

"Jeez, you'd think he'd get it by now." Rhonda groaned as we laughed. Rhonda, Phoebe, Eugene, Curly, Nadine, and several others are in the drama club. We've actually acquired a few plays that were written by some of us, myself including. And this particular play I wrote with Mrs. Scar, which is why she was getting so upset at Eric for messing up.

"I'm sure he'll get it soon." Nadine handed Rhonda a towel as she thanked her and took a drink of her mineral water.

"I'm fuckin' tired of this." I sighed as I leaned against the wall as they looked at me.

"Sorry, I just can't stand it when he screws up all the time, honestly I'd prefer Eugene take over his role, even if he is clumsy as hell." They laughed and agreed with me.

"So, how's it going with Arnold?" Rhonda asked as I blushed.

"It's going." I shrugged as Rhonda and Nadine looked at me knowingly.

"Spill." Rhonda crossed her arms as I sighed and sat down.

"It's the same old, we go on dates, hang out, and he kisses me-" they both gasped.

"Practically everywhere but my lips." I groaned as their spirits fell.

"Oh Helga." Rhonda put her hand on my shoulder as I smiled.

"It's ok, I don't want to rush him." I shrugged as Nadine handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I looked at her curiously.

"Something to cheer you up." She smiled as I opened the box, finding a cute pair of butterfly earrings that I showed them I wanted at the mall.

"You guys didn't have to get me this." I hugged them as they laughed.

"We saw you eyeing them." Nadine smirked.

"But I have something for you too." Rhonda handed me a larger box, I opened it up to find a black leather jacket and a really cute plaid skirt with a silk top. It was definitely "date" material and it was so me.

"It'll go with the new combat boots your parents got you." Rhonda smiled as I thanked her.

"Happy birthday Helga." They said as I felt a few tears build up.

"I can't wait to hear what Arnold gets you." They teased as I blushed.

"He said it's a surprise." I reddened as they giggled.

"Alright Helga, I think Eric has it now." Mrs. Scar came in and handed me a present, it was a new set of writing pens and expensive paper for me to write my future plays on. I thanked her as Eric and I were finally able to finish our scene. We even managed to get through act one. As I went to change I noticed there was a note in my locker, telling me to meet my "secret admirer" on the roof of Arnold's apartment.

"How cute." I whispered to myself as I straightened out my jacket and fluffed up my hair and checked my new earrings along with my five others that went all the way up my lobes to my cartilage perfectly spaced out on both ears. I had to admit I looked pretty badass and was going to get an eyebrow, nose, and belly button piercing, that along with a tattoo.

"Hello?" I opened up the door to the roof of Arnold's grandparent's boarding facility. I saw lights streamed up, flower petals all over the floor and a table set for two. I walked over and saw a delicious plate of steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables. I practically drooled as I sat down, suddenly a pair of hands were over my eyes as I smiled.

"Guess who." He tried to make his voice sound deeper but I knew who it was.

"Arnoldo." I smiled as he let go and kissed my cheek as he sat down. He was wearing a nice blue button down shirt with a pair of nice jeans, his hair jelled back and no blue hat in sight.

"This is great." I said as we held hands.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me as he brought my hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Shall we?" He pointed towards the food as I nodded.

"Yes, I'm starving." We began eating as I told him about my day. He said he liked my outfit and told me that practice was pretty rough.

"I think this is the best present of all." I smiled at him as we laughed and kept talking. We waited about half an hour before he brought up a huge chocolate cheesecake, to which we were able to finish.

"Oh my god I'm such a pig." I said as I laid back on his bed, my head on his shoulder.

"Oink oink." He teased as I told him not to make me laugh.

"This is nice." I said as I snuggled into him.

"It is." He kissed my hair as I felt the urge to want to kiss him.

"Hey Arnold."

"Yea?"

"Why don't you ever kiss me on the lips?" It was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I want it to be something special. It's a first for both of us and I want it to be memorable." Suddenly all the waiting didn't seem so bad, he was pretty romantic. Unexpectedly he lifted my chin and he kissed me. He told me I was beautiful and we kissed for a long while; it was sweet and tasted like chocolate cheesecake. I felt my heart race as his fingers traced my exposed skin as I felt a sudden chill. Arnold smiled slyly at me as I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled on his hair slightly as he growled. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as he nipped at my neck and sucked at it, nipping, sucking and kissing it as I moaned.

"Arnold." I breathed out as he looked at me lustfully, then I realized that this was that moment when I'd have to choose what to do, as much as I wanted to be with him that night, I knew this wasn't the right time.

"Helga?" He looked up at me as I pulled away with an honest smile on my face.

"Arnold, you know how I feel about you, but I don't think this is the right time. We haven't even told each other we love each other and we just had our first kiss." I kissed him as I leaned my head against his chest as he rested his hand on the back of my head and exhaled.

"I know, I understand. I completely agree." He kissed me as I groaned, it was so frustrating to tell my hormones "no" when everything within me told me to continue on.

"Arnold, this was the best birthday I ever had." We kissed again as my hand rested on his knee.

"I'm glad." His hand was on my waist as we made out for a while as I had him walk me home.


	4. Chapter 4

**LEMON WARNING!**

I opened my locker as I noticed Patricia ("Big Patty") was kissing Harold. I smiled as they waved at me, Patricia's on the soccer team and Harold's on the football team. They both lost a lot of weight and really complemented each other. Her hazel eyes were burning for him, her short light brown hair was straight and usually tied up, she had a curvy figure (which I'm sure Harold appreciated) and broad shoulders. Whereas Harold had chestnut eyes, chose to be bald wearing a backwards baseball cap, and he finally stopped wearing shirts that showed off his muffin top.

"Hey Helga, how was last night?" Rhonda asked as Nadine, Phoebe, and Sheena batted their eyes.

"It was nice, we had dinner and some cake . . . and-" I paused for a moment.

"And?" Rhonda demanded.

"And we kissed . . . on the lips." I shrugged as they shrieked.

"Oh my gosh," and "How romantic," didn't distract me from seeing Arnold smiling and walking towards me as I felt a goofy grin appear on my face as he walked up to me, snaked his arms around me and kissed me. It was a hot, steamy, sexy kiss and if a teacher saw us kissing like this, we'd be suspended.

"Morning beautiful." He said as I giggled.

"Morning sexy." He smirked as everyone "Ooooed" us.

"So Arnold, you and Helga are getting pretty serious hu?" Rhonda teased as Arnold blushed and nodded.

"Hmm." Rhonda nodded as she and Nadine went to their first class and Gerald appeared, hugging Phoebe from behind as they kissed.

"We better get to class." Arnold whispered on my skin as I nodded and grabbed my books. He carried them for me as I teased him and we sat next to each other, managing to get through class. The rest of the day went by quickly and before we knew it, the rest of the year went by swiftly and it was opening night. Arnold and his team won their game and our performance went well. My parents were out of town, Olga was living with her husband and I invited Arnold over. My parents were gong to be gone for the entire weekend and Arnold brought a duffle bag with him. Rhonda and I went lingerie shopping and bought some sexy negligees and decided pink was my color, so I slipped into a pink thong, a matching pink lace bra and a pink short and silky negligee. As I strutted into the room, I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him and saw his jaw drop. He was in his boxers and I could tell he was really excited.

"See something you like?" I purred as his eyes wondered over my body, I felt as though he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He growled as I sat on his lap as I felt him twitching under me as we both moaned.

"Oh god." I sighed as his hands were on my breasts, my lips on his ear as I whispered in it,

"I love you Arnold." He pulled away and had love in his eyes.

"I love you Helga G. Pataki." He kissed me as his hands wandered over my body, tossing my negligee aside and unhooked my bra. His lips were on my erect nipple as I cried out in ecstasy, calling out his name as his finger slipped inside me and I felt my walls clenching around him.

"Oh god Arnold! Fuck!" I screamed as he thrust himself inside me. His boxers were on the floor and my thong was around my ankle as I clenched the sheets and felt the room spin as we came.

"Best night ever." He kissed my shoulder as we pulled the covers over us and fell asleep. The sun streamed in as I cracked open my eyes and groaned, pulling over the covers as I felt Arnold's arms wrapped around me and I smiled.

"Morning sexy." I kissed him as I felt his hand reach for my buttocks and I squealed.

"Morning gorgeous." He winked as I placed my hands on his chest.

"I'm hungry, you want some breakfast?" I asked as he smiled and nodded. We got dressed and went downstairs, I made some waffles and we honestly didn't do much of anything for the entire day. But when night came, we were like animals during mating season. I decided on black leather lingerie with fishnet stockings and black heels. I cursed as he held my legs in the air, pushing them backwards as far as they could go as my hips moved themselves. His voice hitched when he hit me, making me moan in pleasure as the bed creaked loudly, never staying in place but we didn't care. His sweaty body over mine was all I could focus on, how his ass squeezed whenever he was close to cumming, especially when my walls clenched around him. I began to breath unsteadily as I felt my entire body being crushed under his pressure but I didn't care. So long as we could experience this everyday for the rest of our lives I didn't care.

"Arnold, fuck. Nng, I can't anymore." I pleaded as I was on the brink of ecstasy.

"Helga, just a little longer baby. I'm almost there." He kissed me as our tongues danced together; I began sucking as our hips moved in sync until we came. As we separated, we took deep breaths and decided that we should shower. Let's just say shower sex wasn't so bad either; there was something erotic about having sex while wet on the outside as well as the inside. The sounds you hear when the water isn't running, but yet you hear that distinct sloshing sound when your partner is moving inside you, teasing you as your own body moves uncontrollably.

"Helga, I was thinking that we should get out tomorrow." Arnold looked at me from under his towel as I giggled. He was laying on my bed, drying off his hair as I put on some music, dancing around in my panties and crop top.

"Sure, where'd you want to go?" I asked as he stood and held me; he was still naked and apparent still very ready to entertain me throughout the night. Somehow we managed to get up the next morning and went to a fair just outside of town. Winter break was vastly approaching as I realized I had to get him a gift, I remember he said something about a new baseball bat.

"Hey look, the Halloween decorations are up." Arnold pointed out as I noticed a Halloween store.

"Yea, hey let's get some costumes next week." I smiled as he agreed. We rode the bus to the fairgrounds and had the best time, riding the Ferris wheel, taking pictures, eating, some shopping, and a lot of looking around. By the end of the day we were exhausted and went straight to bed. The next morning, we had school, getting assigned our final paper for the year in nearly all of our classes as Arnold and I went our separate ways. My parents should be home and Arnold had a lot to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMON WARNING!**

"Fucking finally!" I stretched my arms out after getting out of school; Arnold and I went costume shopping. I found a naughty school girl outfit but thought it was too cliché, so I tried on a nursing uniform that I really liked. It was the traditional kind; a tight ass white dress with buttons down the middle, white fishnet stockings, a nurse hat, and a pair of white heels. I tried it on and realized it was perfect; true it was pretty cliché but I didn't care. Arnold picked a patient uniform that came with a phony cast as I began to laugh when I saw him in it. He nearly did me in the store when he saw my costume, but I promised him I'd wear something underneath that wouldn't show off all my assets. Halloween was less than a month away and I managed to buy some red lipstick along with stick on red nails and some white lingerie. School was actually let out early on Halloween and I was sure not to wear my uniform until I got to Arnold's house for his annual Halloween party. He kept his room off limits since we intended to use it quite frequently that night. The music was booming as nearly the entire apartment complex was shaking; there was spiked punch, candy, and plenty of treats. One of which was pulsating inside me as I screamed his name; his bed shook and our voices were drowned out by the music. As we laid down and enjoyed the post-sex high, we realized we'd been gone for an hour.

"I better get back down there." Arnold stood as he adjusted his costume, I buttoned down my dress and fixed my hair as we went down together. We drank, ate, and partied the night away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanksgiving came and went, and before I knew it, I was Christmas shopping with Phoebe.

"New baseball bat, hmm shouldn't be too hard to find." I browsed the selection in the sporting goods store.

"How are you parents handling things Helga? I mean as far as you and Arnold dating one another." Phoebe asked as I looked over at her.

"Honestly, they haven't really asked me where I've been going everyday and I haven't been too keen on telling them." I shrugged as I noticed a nice wooden bat that I thought would do.

"You mean you haven't told them about you and Arnold dating, or the fact that the two of you have experienced intercourse?"

"Shh! Phebs! Not so loud." I blushed as I covered her lips.

"My apologies, but you should at least consult your mother about this, in order to prevent any kind of . . . mishap."

"I know; I just feel that Olga would understand better than Miriam." I rolled my eyes, never imagining I'd actually would rather go to Ulga than Miriam.

"Has Arnold ever brought any protection?"

"Well we have used it once but it doesn't feel the same." I blushed again, thinking of the time when we had sex in the janitor's closet during lunch.

"Yes well, perhaps _the pill_ would be the best option, though it still requires for your mother to approve of you taking it, since you're still a minor." Phoebe was always so mature about everything, she never just acted like a kid, but she was right, I do need to be careful.

"Fine, I'll try and have a chat with Miriam tonight, if it doesn't go well, I guess I'll have to figure something out." I grabbed the baseball bat and went up to the counter.

"Do you engrave these babies?" I asked the man behind the counter, noticing he was around our age, with a few piercings and long messy hair. He gave me a once over and wore a sly grin on his face.

"For you baby, anything is possible." He winked as I nearly gaged.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, to save my sanity as well as your pride." I got out a piece of paper and wrote down something.

"Your phone number? Aren't we forward." He leaned in to see what I was writing down.

"This is what I want engraved for my boyfriend's Christmas present. I'll be back to pick it up the day before; don't be late and don't ever flirt like that again, it was nauseating." I walked out with my head held high as I received a text from Arnold asking where I was, I told him I was out shopping with Phoebe.

"Well that young man was awfully blunt if I do say so myself." Phoebe managed to keep up with my quick pace.

"Ugh, I hate it when guys think they're some kind of magnet for women, it's really truly disturbingly revolting." I shivered as I remembered the way he eyed me.

"Well on a more positive note, we'll soon be upperclassmen and choosing the destinies in forms of universities. Have you been doing your research on what you'll be majoring in and what university you'll attend?" Phoebe already had it all planned out, she was going to Harvard become a doctor and go out to do field work to save starving children in Asia.

"Not particularly, with the way my family's income is, I'll be lucky to get into a JC and just do some general education stuff. But I really want to take my writing seriously; I'm going to enter some competitions." I showed Phoebe the emails of confirmation when I signed up.

"Impressive Helga; well be sure to look into a scholarship as well, your grades have been quite good and with some tutoring I'm sure the last two years will be a breeze. I'm here if you ever need me." She smiled at me earnestly as I thanked her and promised to take school seriously; I mean this was the rest of my life we were talking about and I knew Bob and Miriam weren't going to be much help.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, I can do this." I felt my hands shaking as I finally knocked on the large green door, before I was even able to walk away, Arnold answered the door.

"Hey, come on in." He kissed me as I smirked like a complete idiot and followed him inside, everyone had already started in on the spiked eggnog and I felt like a dufus wearing my "ugly sweatshirt," complete with a grumpy Tom cat, yea you know the one I'm talking about. I wasn't one to doubt my choices (much,) but this decision could have been detrimental. I had never been "formally" introduced to the rest of Arnold's family as his official "girlfriend." So I was experiencing all of the symptoms: sweaty palms, sudden cracks in my voice when talking, shyness, and feeling completely self conscious. So as Arnold was introducing me, I simply stood there with a stupid look on my face, terrified to even attempt to say a single word, let alone put a sentence together. When I finally managed to get a moment alone, I poured myself a glass of eggnog (along with three shots of brandy).

"Hey, Helga, I was wondering where you-what are you concocting over here?" Arnold looked somewhat concerned as well as surprised.

"Ahh, just something to take the edge off." I swished it down as I helped myself to some dessert.

"Nervous?" He smirked as he poured himself of eggnog (without any "liquid encouragement").

"Abso-fucking-lutely." I wiped the cream off my face as Arnold hugged me.

"They love you, and more importantly, I love you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, just be yourself." With his words, I was able to finally act like the confident, outspoken girl who is head over heals for a sexy football-headed charismatic guy. The rest of the evening went swimmingly and Arnold loved his new bat. I stayed the night, and let's say it was a blissful one. Once Christmas break was over and the New Year had begun, I was beginning to feel the pressure of continuing with theater, writing more, keeping up with my grades, and studying for the SATs. Arnold grew busier with sports, since he was expecting to get a full ride scholarship that way. One fateful day I found myself sitting next to a new transfer student, whom I recognized on the first day of our junior year.

"Hey, you're that obnoxious guy from the sporting goods store!"

"Hey! You're Arnold's girlfriend right?"

"Helga. Yea, and you're not in juvie huh, I'm slightly curious but mostly annoyed to be seeing you."

"Helga, you know this guy?" Gerald asked as I shrugged and explained how we met, I looked over to see Arnold looking anything but content with my association with this "colorful" character.

"Come on, you know you missed me baby." He leaned back on his chair as he tried to play with the ends of my hair.

"Hey!" I smacked his hand away as I noticed Arnold stood up and looked as though he were about to murder someone.

"Oh, so you're Arnold." The delinquent sat up and began chuckling.

"I didn't know you were so interested in sports equipment, first the baseball and now a football-"

"Shut up!" I slapped him as he stopped laughing and gave me a warning look.

"I'm not afraid of you, just quit your yappin' so we can get first period over with. And STOP insulting my boyfriend, you don't hear anyone pointing out your disgusting imperfections." I snarled as he grit his teeth and turned to face the white board.

"You tell him girl." Rhonda praised me as the class quickly cheered, then the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Classes ended and I was heading over to the baseball field to check on Arnold.

"Heya boyo." I gingerly slapped his backside as he slightly yelped.

"Helga, what the hell!?" Arnold appeared to be anything but amused.

"Sorry, I was just having a little bit of fun." I shrugged as I handed him a cupcake.

"What's this? You know I can't eat this kind of stuff when I'm training." He grumbled as I furrowed my brows together.

"It's your favorite flavor. What's the deal? You've been pissy since this morning." I placed my hand on his shoulder as he sighed.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Yea, I'm not buying that. Whenever ANYONE says they're 'fine,' they usually aren't." I tried to make eye contact as he continued to avoid it.

"Is it that new asshat that transferred here? Just ignore him; he's not even worth your time."

"How long have you known him?"

"I only met him when I was getting your gift."

"So you guys haven't been hanging out?"

"What, ew, no! I'd never waste my precious time with a guy like that. Wait, are you jealous?"

"No, like you said, he isn't worth my time."

"Yea, but you're insinuating that something is going on between us."

"Well is there?"

"NO, trust me. I'd NEVER cheat on you. If you recall, I was the one pursuing YOU since I was like four." I kissed Arnold on the cheek as he blushed.

"I'm sorry Helga, I don't know what got into me, I just got really upset when he was acting all flirtatious with you."

"That's why I smacked him and told him like it was. Guys like that have to be put into place." I shrugged as I reassured him that I'd never cheat on Arnold; we made up and I made my way over to the theater as I laughed at the thought of ever leaving Arnold for someone else. Then the thought of him leaving me for someone else haunted me for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Mature Content, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH BULLYING AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT!**

"Ugh, I'm so over studying." I threw down my pencil as I sighed; Arnold began chuckling.

"I'll go get us some coffee, we just need to go over some sample questions for math."

"Arnold, are you trying to torture me!?" I groaned; math wasn't my forte. I was more of an artistic spirit that was mathematically challenged.

"Just two more hours and we'll be done for the night."

"Then maybe we can study anatomy." I crawled over to him as I began kissing his neck.

"Helga, not fair; we gotta study." He began to gently push me away as I groaned.

"Fine." I sat up as we studied for two hours before crashing. The following day we had a pop quiz in math class as well as English class.

"Damn, I'm glad we studied seriously last night." I thanked Arnold as I noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"Hmm, he must be studying again." I shrugged as I gathered my things and made my way to my next class. As lunch approached, I went to the roof to eat.

"Everyone's acting so weird. Arnold keeps studying, Phoebe is taking so many advanced placement classes and is the president of several clubs, Gerald is working on his basketball skills, Rhonda is shopping for her prom dress, and everyone else is acting like a zombie." I grumbled to myself as I began to text to my sister Ulga. I must've been pretty desperate to text her, but Bob and Miriam would never listen to anything I said. I remembered the conversation (if it can even be called that) with them about using "the pill" and was at least grateful that Ulga actually backed me up on it.

"She's probably busy starting a family." I sighed as I recalled Ulga's wedding day; it was a perfect spring day, they both looked like such a happy couple and I knew they'd be just fine. I was beginning to feel somewhat lonely as I pushed those feelings back and continued on my next plays as well as my writing competitions.

"Dammit! I hate writer's block." I groaned as I rolled around on my bed trying to think of what to write next. So far I had all but the last act of my play written and one essay nearly finished for the writing competition and was beginning to start a new one but of course in my most dire time of need, nothing came to mind. I would have turned to my perfect boyfriend but he was busy practicing and studying, my best friend had to study and finish hours' worth of homework, and even Ulga wouldn't respond to me.

"I need fresh air." I walked out of my house and made my way to an abandoned house I used to hang out in when these times of writer's block occurred. I sat at an antique table and pulled out a locked diary, I then took my necklace out and used the key to unlock the diary and began writing my innermost thoughts and desires.

_ Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while hasn't it? Well so far I love having Arnold as a boyfriend, but he's been too busy to hang out, have sex, go on date, have sex, go to the movies, have sex, have some ice cream, have sex, and do foreplay. It's pretty obvious that I'm extremely lonely and even Phebs hasn't had any time for her best friend. I even tried getting in contact with Ulga, but that was a bust. Damn I feel pathetic. Well, maybe I need a break from things, or reality. Anyway, such is life._

_Until next time._

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone write in a diary." I heard a familiar voice from behind me as I quickly shut my diary and managed to lock it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled as I recognized the obnoxious transfer student.

"I swear I wasn't following you; I just wanted some fresh air and found this place." He held his hands up as I looked him over.

"Hmm, were you reading over my shoulder?" I raised a brow as he shook his head.

"No, believe it or not but I actually respect a person's privacy."

"Oh really? You had me fooled." I stood up and held onto my diary.

"I'm serious, I won't tell anyone where you hide it." His eyes were earnest as I sighed.

"I don't trust you." I stated flatly.

"How about I tell you one of my secrets, so that way you'll have something to blackmail me with?"

"It better be something good." I leaned back against the desk as he chuckled.

"My name is Finnian, everyone at my old school used to call my Finnie the Faggot." He sounded so broken, as if each syllable was a knife to his chest.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize, you didn't do it, the assholes that bullied me did. I know it's hard to believe, but that's why I look the way I do now. I don't want people to think I'm a pushover." He shrugged as I got a better look at him, he had soft and gentle light blue eyes, long curled eyelashes, a fair complexion, a lean frame, well-toned, messy dark hair that covered his face that looked un-brushed, facial piercings and wearing clothes that were two sizes too big for him.

"Well Fin, I hope we can get along from now on and let bygones be bygones." I put my hand out as he came towards me and shook it.

"Thanks Helga, that means a lot. You know, the reason why I was such an asshole to you was because I was jealous that an amazing girl like you has an equally amazing boyfriend." He sat on the desk as I blushed.

"Yea, Arnold is amazing."

"Oh hey, I'm really sorry for all that bullshit talking, the next time I see Arnold, I'll be sure to tell him too." He turned to look at me as we made eye contact.

"You know; you'd be much more attractive if you brushed your bird's nest out." I patted his head as he smirked.

"You think?"

"Yes, and there are a lot of pretty girls that're both in our grade and single. You know the whole 'bad boy' routine could work in your favor as long as you're actually a big teddy bear rather than acting like an ass hat." I shrugged as he laughed rather loudly.

"Alright, if you say so, I'll try it."

"Good. So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at your last school exactly?" I looked over at Fin, his head was down as his face was covered by his dark locks.

"It's not something I like to remember, but I'll tell you, only because I trust you. It started my freshman year, I had blond hair, big blue eyes, a small physique and preferred to read books rather than play any type of sports. Most of the girls thought I was cute, and all the guys hated me for it. So one-day right before P.E., the guys cornered me as I was changing in the locker room and just before I was able to put my shorts on, someone picked me up and took off my shirt and boxers. Next thing I knew they were all looking at me as my arms and legs were pinned down. Then I heard a voice saying, 'I'll be damned, it is a boy.' And . . . and they did unspeakable things. That's all I really want to say about it."

"Oh Fin." I couldn't stop the tears from escaping as I held him.

"Hey, don't you start, 'cause if I see a pretty girl cry; I can't stop myself from crying." He tried to laugh it off, but all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"I swear; I won't tell anyone. What they did to you was wrong." I cupped his face as Fin smiled through his tears.

"Yea I know. I got told the Principal and they all got expelled; I thought it was best to start over, so I started training in mixed martial arts, I stopped dressing like a sissy and fought back whenever anyone tried to call me by my old nickname; which got me expelled from my previous school. My parents decided to move out of state and here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, and I know just who can put a smile on your face and keep you in check." I winked as I gave Rhonda a call.


	10. Chapter 10

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS!**

**Lemon Warning**

**Narrator's POV**

"So your name is Finnian. It rather suites you." Rhonda leaned over towards Finnian as he mimicked her.

"And you're the famous Rhonda I've been hearing about all over town?" Finnian raised a brow as she smiled. She looked rather stunning with her long black hair curled and pulled back, wearing natural looking makeup to bring out her large brown eyes, her thin figure was complemented with a skintight red dress and she wore matching red high-heeled shoes to give her some height.

"You know; you clean up pretty nice." Rhonda eyed Finnian, who was actually wearing clothes that fit him in the form of a black and white suite, his hair was gelled back and he wore a shiny pair of dress shoes.

"Well I can say the same for you."

"*Whispers* I fell like we're interrupting their date." Arnold whispered in Helga's ear.

"Yea, I know. You know, Arnold and I are feeling pretty tired so you two go ahead and finish your meal and order some dessert. We'll see you at school on Monday." Helga stood as Arnold followed her.

"Oh I've already got my dessert picked out." Rhonda eyed Finnian as he growled.

"Yea, let's go." Arnold grabbed Helga by the arm as they ran out the door laughing.

"Please tell me we're not that bad?" Helga panted as Arnold shook his head.

"I hope not." He continued to hold her hand as they walked towards Helga's house for a "sleep over."

"Oh yes, Fin, right there. Ah!" Rhonda felt her legs shaking as she began to climax.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight! Shit, I'm not gonna be able to last too much longer."

"Then fuck me harder with your giant cock." Rhonda licked her lips as she laid on her back, her hair askew, cum on her face and breasts as Finnian felt himself hardening as he thrust forward with all his might.

"Fuck!" Finnian lost himself in pleasure as Rhonda screamed his name. Luckily Rhonda's room was soundproof and her parents were on a cruise halfway across the world.

"Don't stop, I'm cumming!" Rhonda felt her inner walls tightening as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck." Finnian collapsed as he came.

"Mmm, that was amazing. You have so much energy, even after cumming ten times." Rhonda sat up as Finnian rolled over.

"There's more where that came from." He quickly sat up as Rhonda giggled.

"I think I've finally found my match." Rhonda knelt down in front of Finnian as he through his head back.

"Damn, you've got quite the tongue technique." Finnian felt his hips moving on their own as Rhonda willingly bobbed her head.

"I think you'll have to live here, otherwise I'll be so lonely having to masturbate all by myself." Rhonda pulled away as she laid down on the bed, her buttocks sticking up.

"Oh, we can't have that now can we?" Finnian walked over to her as he put his pulsating cock inside of her.

"Now, fuck me till your hips go numb." Rhonda said straight faced as Finnian was more than willing to fulfill her orders.


	11. Chapter 11

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS!**

**Helga's POV**

"Arnold! Fuck me harder!" I felt my inner walls clenching as Arnold thrust his hips faster. I had been longing for this for weeks now, and it was after all Friday night. Bob and Miriam were on vacation and I was home alone; well except for tonight.

"Fuck Helga, you're so tight. I'm gonna cum."

"Come inside me baby." I pleaded as we came in seconds.

"I wonder how Rhonda and Finninan are getting along." Arnold leaned back as I laid on his chest.

"My guess is that Finnian is going to be either very pleased or exhausted come tomorrow."

"Why do you say that Helga?"

"Cause Rhonda's a nymphomaniac."

"Oh so that's something you both share in common then?" Arnold teased as I pinched him.

"Ow!"

"Arnold, I only want to have sex with you, Rhonda on the other hand . . . let's just say she's 'dated' a lot of guys. And I thought Finnian would be an interesting match for her." I shrugged as Arnold kissed my forehead.

"I love how kind you can be."

"Setting my sex-crazed friend up with the new guy is considered kind?" I looked up at him questionably.

"Well, I mean, you care for others."

"Oh, well I guess it's just in my nature. I honestly don't know where I get it from, maybe Ulga?" I shrugged as I held Arnold.

"No, I think I get it from my lovingly kind boyfriend. I've always envied the way you could be so kind-hearted to others without a second thought."  
"Aww, thanks baby." Arnold lifted my chin to kiss me as we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh, this dress is ridiculous, just look at these ruffles and all this bling! And really, this silhouette for a _high school girl_!? Hu yea, maybe for a porn star dressed as a high school girl." I clicked my tongue as Phoebe giggled.

"Oh Helga, you're always joking around about things in such a lively manner. Though I do agree that most girls would not be able to pull off such an hourglass figure. Though I do believe there is one girl who can pull it off."

"Ok girls, how's this one?" Rhonda walked out of the dressing room wearing the same dress I was criticizing; and Phoebe was right, she had the perfect hourglass figure, and the shade of ruby red suited her well.

"Damn Rhonda, figures you'd be able to pull such a tight ass dress. Finnian's gonna go crazy when he sees you in that, I'll bet you won't be at prom for longer than five seconds before he tries to rip that dress off you." I chuckled as Phoebe blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well Rhonda, I must say you look quite mature in this one. I'll probably try on this white A-line style; I believe it will complement my figure." Phoebe took her dress and went to the dressing room as I nodded and looked back at the dresses.

"Oh Helga, try this on!" Rhonda handed me a blush pink dress that looked as though it wouldn't reach past my ass.

"Uh, you do know that a dress should reach past a person's ass right?" I groaned as Rhonda forced me to try it on.

"Geez, I can't even get one leg in. Rhonda, get me the next size up would ya?" I didn't hear a response and was growing impatient.

"Ugh, fine I'll get it myself." I put my tank top back on (with no bra since the dress had a built in one and I put my jeans back on. I opened the door and got the next size up as I walked back to the changing room, I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh sorry. Hu, Arnoldo what're you doing here?" I blushed as I felt his arms around me, his fingertips traced over my exposed skin as I felt myself yearn for more of his touch.

"Hey gorgeous, I was looking at a tux rental store nearby. What's this, prom dress shopping? Mind if I take a preview?" Arnold swirled his finger around my nipple as I moaned slightly.

"Fine by me." I pulled him into the changing room as we quickly locked the door and undressed. I felt his lips crash against mine as I moaned when his fingers made their way to my clit as he began to rub, one finger slipping inside me as I became wet.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet or someone will hear us." Arnold pulled away as I bit my lip.

"Fine, let's see how quiet you can be, when I do this." I knelt down as I licked his throbbing member, rubbing my breasts up and down as I licked the tip.

"Fuck!" Arnold said rather loudly as I smirked.

"I knew you couldn't stay quiet." I snickered as he covered his mouth, I continued my movements until he came.

"Now, my turn." Arnold kissed my neck as he entered me as I bit my lip. His thrusts were steady yet determined, my hips met his pace as I tried my best not to scream out his name in ecstasy. We came rather quickly, then I tried on the dress for him, and finally changed back into my regular clothes.

"I really liked this one." I showed Rhonda the dress as she and Phoebe agreed.

"I'm gonna head back with Arnold, but I'll see you gals at school tomorrow." I winked at them both before I took hold of Arnold's arm and went over to his place for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Prom, a magical night where someone always manages to spike the drinks, the DJ manages to play some decent songs along with cheesy pop music, and every couple is always trying to find a way to sneak out in order to fuck.

"I can't believe this dress took so damn long to get on, and I even managed to finish my hair and makeup within an hour." As I finally managed to zip up my dress, I heard the doorbell; I quickly put on my shoes and ran down the stairs as fast as lightening.

"Hey." I smiled from ear to ear as I saw Arnold standing before me.

"Wow Helga, you look absolutely stunning. Can I come in?" Arnold walked in as he placed the corsage on my wrist, and within seconds, my parents suddenly appeared.

"Well if it isn't the neighborhood football kid." Bob actually got off the couch and was leaning against the wall.

"Hello Alejandro, long time no see." Miriam adjusted her glasses, she was wearing a robe and curlers in her hair (not like she was going anywhere).

"Miriam, it's Arnold." I snarled as Arnold gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Helga. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Pataki, it's nice to see the both of you again."

"Oh, right Arnold. Yes, yes it's nice to see you again too." Miriam smiled.

"Yea, yea. Listen, no uh funny business tonight, or use protection or something; I have enough mouths to feed around here." Bob was just as charming as ever.

"Bob!" I blushed as I looked over at Arnold apologetically.

"What! It's the truth, jeez." Bob shrugged as Arnold laughed it off.

"Whatever, we're leaving now." I pulled Arnold away as we left and got into Arnold's car and drove off towards the evening's festivities.

"Wow, a New York theme? What the fuck does that even mean?" I rolled my eyes as Arnold smiled.

"Well, you have to give them credit for being original." He shrugged as I got ready to pose for a photo.

"Well, I don't plan on staying too long. Check in's at 7pm isn't it?" I teased as Arnold blushed.

"Yea, but we should at least have a nice time; I mean the prom planning committee worked really hard on this."

"Fine." I agreed as we found some friends sitting at a table.

"Hey." I casually waved as I saw Rhonda sitting on Finnian's lap, Phoebe and Gerald were drinking some punch, Nadine was with Eugene, Patty and Harold were making out in the corner.

"Evenin'." Finnian nodded his head as everyone else simply nodded without saying a word.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." Arnold walked away as I grabbed us a couple of seats.

"Hmm Fin, why don't we get out of here for a while?" Rhonda (not so subtly) grinded against Finnian as he growled at the back of his throat and nodded.

"Well be back, eventually." Finnian stood as Rhonda leaned her whole body against him.

"I hope they're using protection." Gerald utter under his breath as we all laughed.

"I honestly didn't think they'd last this long. Rhonda tends to go through phases and she doesn't date a guy for too long." Nadine smiled as I nodded my head.

"It shows she has matured." Phoebe added as we all nodded our heads as some of us danced, others drank, and every couple was getting pretty "close."


	14. Chapter 14

**Narrator's POV:**

"Fuck baby, right there nghh." Rhonda's hips rocked back and forth as Finnian sped up his pace.

"Mmm, you're so tight; and you look so fucking sexy tonight." Finnian growled as he kissed Rhonda's neck.

"Babe, no hickies, if my parents find out I'll be in a lot of trouble. And they just barely trust you enough to live with us." Rhonda was gasping as she pressed her breasts against Finnian's face; thus began sucking and licking at her nipples.

"Alright, but I'm not going easy on your tits and pussy." Finnian thrust his hips forward and lightly nibbling on her erect nipples.

"Oh yes! Right there, I'm gonna cum!" Rhonda rode out her orgasm as Finnian followed suit; they quickly dressed and headed back to the ballroom.

"I'm glad we were able to stay in the honeymoon sweet at the same time as the prom." Finnian held Rhonda's hand as they began dancing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Helga's POV**

"Oh man, this is my jam! Come on Arnoldo!" I grabbed Arnold as my favorite alternative rock song came on; Arnold was more of a waltz guy but he really knew how to shake his hips. We danced for several hours and finally made our way to our room, which was only one floor up above the ballroom.

"Mmm, I don't know about you, but I need a bath." I said suggestively as we undressed and got into the tub.

"Ahh." I felt Arnold's hand sliding up my leg as the other cupped my breast. My hips rocked backwards as his came forward, I felt his hard cock rubbing against my folds as I began moaning.

"Don't tease me anymore." I pleaded with him until he finally entered me; the water began sloshing around as our hips moved in sync with one another until we climaxed. I turned the water off and we simply laid back and relaxed for a while.

"I guess proms aren't overrated." I leaned against Arnold's strong chest as he chuckled.

"And I thought you didn't want to go at all." He kissed my forehead as I smirked up at him.

"Well, not entirely, but it wasn't half bad. But I swear, if Rhonda and Finnian didn't get a room; I was going to leave." I shuddered as I recalled the way their bodies were molded together the entire night.

"Yea, they must be having a nice time."

"Hmm, well, we are too. I love just laying here like this, but don't get me wrong, I love the sexual part of our relationship; but sometimes it's nice to just enjoy each other's company."

"Agreed." He sighed as we soaked for a bit longer and finally got out and laid down in our warm bed as we held each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Graduation came and went, we all knew which colleges we were going to and I surprising was accepted to the same college as Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald with a writing/playwright and academic scholarship. Summer break felt extremely short, especially since we all had to move onto the campus; and luckily ever other room was a guy's room and the room next to Phoebe, Rhonda's and mine were all our boyfriends. Well truth be told, Rhonda was only living on campus part time, especially since her dad bought her a nice condo just down the street (and technically Finnian was her roommate/protector) so everything worked out perfectly.

"Whew, I think that was the last box." I thanked Arnold for his help.

"Awesome, I think we're going to a small party tonight, or we could hang out in my room; or yours if you want."

"Arnold, are you trying to seduce me into your bed when we have classes early tomorrow?" I teased as he blushed.

"Well-"

"You know, no one's here now." I raised a brow as we jumped on my unmade bed and made love.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, first day of college life! Who's excited!?" I stated as Rhonda, Finnian, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald and I began walking towards our first class.

"Ugh Helga, you're too cheery first think in the morning." Rhonda groaned as she continued sipping on her latte from Starbucks.

"Well I think it's rather refreshing for you to be enthusiastic to commence our new journey of higher education." Phoebe said as she walked hand-in-hand with Gerald as he simply nodded.

"Me too." Arnold held my hand as I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Hmm." Finnian yawned for the hundredth time as he drank from his coffee.

"Jeez, did no one sleep last night?" I rolled my eyes as we finally approached the classroom. We sat together as Phoebe took out our notebooks as the professor walked in.

"Good morning and welcome to General Biology One with Lab. Now I'm sure some of you are excited to learn about science-y things, but I forewarn you, if you don't pay attention during my lectures and don't do well on exams, you will not get a good grade (A). So take this seriously."

Upon hearing the illustrious professor speak his truth concerning the complexity of his course, I scoffed and vowed I'd ace it.  
"Who the hell do the think they are trying to intimidate us?" I crossed my arms as Phoebe patted me on the shoulder.  
"Worry not Helga, it's simply a method the professors use to inspire their students to push themselves and succeed."  
"Yea well that shit doesn't work on me. It just pisses me off, but I definitely always accept a challenge."  
"Hey all." Ronda walked towards us with Finnian smiling his usual goofy smile.  
"Hey, what's up?" I looked over at them as they sat with us for lunch.  
"Well I just learned about an up and coming designing major as well as the need for more script writers for the theater club as well as a the battle of ballads and the prize money is a hefty sum." She winked at me as I smiled from ear to ear.  
"Now that sounds challenging."


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh god of the underworld gazing at the goddess of life with adoration in his eyes. He gazed upon her beauty as a symbol of love eternal . . . love eternal. Ugh, I don't know if I quite like it." I read over my poem several times as I called Arnold.

"Babe, I can't anymore, I need a distraction." I whined as Arnold chuckled.

"Good, cause Phoebe and Gerald are getting a little . . . carried away. I'll be right over." I heard a click as I got up and changed into some black negligee as there was a loud knocking.

"Coming." I stood as I opened the door.

"Hey." Arnold looked me up and down as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come in." I tugged at his arm as he viewed the piece of paper on my desk.

"What's this? Come up with a final draft yet?" Arnold asked as I groaned.

"Arnoldo, you're supposed to distract me." I pulled him away as he dropped the sheet and we jumped onto my bed.

"Hmm, now, let's see what can get my mind off of Hades and Persephone." I licked my lips as I unzipped his pants, quickly pulling them down to his ankles as I slowly traced my fingers over his tip.

"Fuck, Helga."

"Shhh, we're getting there." I smirked as I lapped my tongue around him as he hissed. I began to kiss him as I lowered my head and began to bob it. Arnold began to curse as he came.

"Mmm, well that was fast." I swallowed as he threw his head back.

"S-sorry, it's just you're very talented with your tongue." I could hear him smile as he sat up and I pulled his shirt off. I kissed him feverishly as he untied my negligee, I let it slide off my shoulders as my breasts were exposed to the coolness of the room.

"Now, I'll show you how talented my tongue is." Arnold smirked as he took up a nipple in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around, I moaned softly as he gently laid me down. He switched nipples as his fingers traced my skin; they slowly made their way to my clit as my hips thrust forward.

"Fuck Arnold, you now I hate to be teased."

"I'm just getting started." Arnold provoked as his tongue grazed my stomach as I reached for his hair; his lips skipping over the part of me that wanted him most. He spread my legs apart as he kissed and sucked at my upper thighs, his fingers making circles around my breasts as I inhaled sharply.

"Arnold, please, I'm soaking wet." I begged as his lips were on my clit, he lapped at me as I threw my head back.

"Arnold, I'm going to cum." I clenched the sheets as I rode out my orgasm.

"Told you I had a talented tongue."

"Indeed you do boyo." I cupped his face as he kissed me.

"Feeling better now?" Arnold asked as I nodded.

"I'm great now, but I can't help but feel like my poem is missing something."

"You know, maybe you're thinking about it too hard. It should just flow out of you."

"Yea, I agree, it's just I want to view their relationship under a different light. I know what Greek mythology says about it but I can't help but view life as an optimist." I shrugged as Arnold nuzzled between my breasts.

"Well, maybe love was different then compared to now."

"Hmm, maybe. But I can't help but view us in that situation; I've given myself to you freely every time and I'd do it a hundred times over." I kissed his eyelids as we drifted off to sleep; I wound up dreaming about Hades and Persephone.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok, read this." I handed the paper to Phoebe, who once was finished proofreading it, she handed it to Rhonda, who then handed it to Nadine, who handed it back to me.

"It's wonderful Helga." Phoebe smiled brightly as I blushed.

"I really liked it and I'm not one to read much poetry, or anything at all." Rhonda laid back as she began texting.

"It was quite refreshing to read something that wasn't science related." Nadine sighed, then quickly stood and said she had a study group to meet with.

"R-really? You're not just butterin' me up are ya?" I laid on my bed as Rhonda and Phoebe gave me words of encouragement. Then Rhonda's phone rang as she walked out, waiving goodbye.

"Hmm, I really think I can win this." I held my poem as I slowly read over it.

Oh god of the underworld fixated upon the goddess of life with adoration in his eyes.

He gazed upon her beauty as a symbol of love eternal,

He knew he did not deserve her and for that reason alone he lusted after her evermore.

As the sun kissed the horizon, Persephone's fate approached,

For in the dark shadows Hades awaited her.

As the young virgin knelt to look at the flowers, the rumbling of horses' feet came steady.

She looked up and gazed into the eyes of the Ruler o'er the Dead.

Rather than being frozen in fear, she grew curious.

The earth suddenly split as Hades drew up Persephone;

Their kiss was brazen as was their first night yet she fell in love.

The sweet succulent taste of a pomegranate stained her lips,

She was cursed to stay in the Underworld

Yet her curse was perceived as a blessing to the blissful couple.

"Well Helga, I must be going, I have an examination tomorrow and I'd like to meet up with Gerald before I need to study. Have a pleasant evening." Phoebe gathered her things as I closed my eyes for a moment when there was a knocking at my door.

"Finnian?" I raised a brow as he came in with tears in his eyes.

"Have you s-seen Rhonda?"

"She was just here, like ten minutes ago."

"Well I've been trying to reach her and and-" He began sniffling as I brought him inside and sat him down on my bed.

"Ok, what's been going on between you two?" I crossed my arms as I leaned against a nearby wall.

"Well, lately she hasn't been wanting to have sex with me; which is weird considering she always wants to. And then I've noticed she's been really distant and staying out late every night and in the morning she's completely hung over. Then this morning I noticed she's been on her phone and she had that look in her eye."

"What're you talking about?" I raised a brow as he whipped his nose on his sleeve as he stood and walked toward me.

"It was the look of lust. She's, she's cheating on me!" He began crying as I suddenly tensed up when he leaned on my shoulder.

"What!? No way, Rhonda's crazy about you." I patted him as I realized how terrible I was with consoling others.

"She's been brushing me off and every time I offer to take her out or have sex she's unresponsive and says she's going out."

"Ok, well crying over it isn't going to help. There's only one way to solve this."

"What's that?"

"We're going to spy on her." I convinced Finnian to change into some darker clothes and keep a close eye on Rhonda; he texted me when she left and we grabbed a taxi as we drove off towards an unfamiliar part of town.

"Wow, this place is ritzy." I whistled as Finninan looked confused.

"This is the last place I guessed she'd be." He looked nervous yet confused.

"Maybe she's dating a rich guy." I said without thinking as Finnian nearly began crying again.

"Alright, alright I was kidding. Maybe her parents are making her go to like some girly girl finishing school classes or something." I shrugged as Rhonda parked her car and began walking. We paid the driver as we jumped out and followed her.

"Hu, cooking classes?" I said in a confused tone as Finnian too looked utterly shocked. We managed to stay hidden at the bakery next door as we noticed Rhonda struggling to simply boil water and crack an egg.

"I don't get it; why would she want to learn to cook when she can hire a professional chef?" I popped another chocolate chip cookie in my mouth as Finnian finished his slice of chocolate cake.

"You know; I always tend to forget how naïve she is when it comes to homely things like that." Finnian smiled as I shrugged.

"I mean I'm no Betty Crocker but I know how to make a simple meal."

"Rhonda's always wanted to be good at everything. Didn't she teach herself to sew when her family thought they were broke?" Finnian looked at me as I began to chuckle.

"As a matter of fact she did. Look, she's leaving." We got up and followed her to a nearby bar when she began taking vodka shots.

"Another Thomas." Rhonda turned her shot glass upside down as the bartender took it and poured another.

"Rough class tonight Rhonda?"

"You can say that. Ughh, I mean how hard can it be to bake a god-damned birthday cake!"

"Well you know, you can't be a master of all trades."

"I know, but this is a special birthday. I just wanted to make him something special, to show how much he means to me." Rhonda took another shot as Thomas sighed.

"I think that's enough; don't you have a quiz or something tomorrow?"

"Damn, you're right; I'll call an Uber. I'll be back to pick my car up tomorrow."

"I'll keep a good eye on it."

"Thanks Thomas." Rhonda smiled as she left him a hefty tip and walked outside.

"Hu." I shrugged as we walked out of the bar without being noticed.

"What do you think of that Fin-" Before I could finish my sentence, Finnian had pulled down his hood and was walking up to Rhonda.

"Hey babe." He gently put a hand on her shoulder as she quickly turned; she was clearly crying as her mascara ran down her cheeks.

"Fin? What, what're you doing here?" She wiped her eyes as he smirked.

"I was worried about you so I came to check on you."

"Oh Fin!" Rhonda threw her arms around him as she began crying.

"Shh, it's ok baby." He patted her on the head.

"I-I tried so hard but I just couldn't do it. I wanted to make you a nice dinner and a cake for your birthday but the teacher said I couldn't even boil water right! It's not my fault I didn't know you couldn't use a microwave!" Rhonda began hysterically crying as Finnian began chuckling.

"Awe, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me. I should be the one making you dinner and dessert everyday. Just having you around makes me feel special." Finnian cupped Rhonda's face as she sniffled.

"R-really?"

"Yes, and besides, you could always make my present extra special. Like letting me take charge for once." Finnian said in a raspy tone as Rhonda blushed.

"I'll think about it." Rhonda kissed his neck as they began making their way towards her car.

"Hey Arnold, could you come and pick me up?" I cleared my throat as I did my best not to cry tears of joy.

"Helga, what happened?" Arnold opened the car door for me as I got in.

"It's a long story." I sighed as I began to tell him and he began laughing.

"Rhonda trying to learn to cook hu? That's a surprise."

"I know right!? Well, I have to give the girl credit; when she loves someone, she really goes all out." I sighed as Arnold held my hand.

"Want to grab a burger and a shake?"  
"You know me so well babe." I looked over at him lovingly as we went to grab some dinner.


	20. Chapter 20: Finale

**Helga's POV:**

As the years passed, we all managed to find our roles in life, Rhonda and Fin got married just before graduation, Phebs and Gerald followed and Arnold and I were married a year later (since it was so cliché to follow right after everyone else's decisions). I decided to start writing my first play, Arnold was working at a successful business and surprisingly enjoyed it. Rhonda became a fashion icon with Fin as her model (surprising I know), Phebs became a lawyer and Gerald was playing professional basketball. We still got together and reminisced the old times, in that sense it didn't _feel _like anything major changed, we were just growing up and trying to find the proper balance to our lives. It's funny how things turn out and when you look back at everything, you suddenly realize every decision you made (or passed up on) lead to to that moment. Shockingly I was expecting, Rhonda and Fin were on their third, and Phebs and Gerald had a set of twins who were growing rapidly.

"Helga, everyone's here, you coming down yet?"  
"Yea, just writing the last bit here."

"Ok." Arnold smiled as he walked up to me and rubbed my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her."  
"And what if it's a boy?"  
"Either way our baby will be perfect."

"You do know this child is getting half of _my _genes right?"  
"Haha, oh come on, you're an accomplished playwright and did really well for yourself."  
"Can't argue with you there." I shrugged.

"Alright, well don't be too long."  
"Ok." I kissed his hand as he walked downstairs and sighed. _I'm going to be a mom, and I'll be the best mom ever_. I smiled to myself as I managed to get up and nearly wobble my way downstairs to greet our guest for our annual reunion.

Fin

A/N I apologize for this last one being so delayed and being so rushed; I don't know If I'll be posting more chapters in the future. I've been very busy lately and have been receiving quite a few requests that I'd like to finish/get started on. Currently I started an Ed, Edd, n Eddy Fanfic that I'll be posting in about a week or so. Thanks for your support.


End file.
